Build talk:Team - Racway/Archive 0
yeah... was going to be posted eventually. -- Mafaraxas 14:24, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Imo Spear of Fury and Anthem of Flame on self. You don't really need FGJ, the Adrenaline Gain from SoFury is awesome, and Anthem of Flame to keep up AR without microing a hero, which usually doesn't cast untill you're standing completely still. Take out Vicious Attack and put it on "Morgahn" (since they're still variable..) --84.24.206.123 14:28, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :Oh, Morgahn already has Vicious. Whatever. 2 AoF is good for Energy anyways. --84.24.206.123 14:29, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::You can maintain AR on everyone with "TNTF!" between battles as long as you initially use it right as AR refreshes, then spam it on recharge. -- Mafaraxas 14:32, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::Hmm... Yeah, that works too. Personally, I don't like the 1 second timelapse you have to reapply it, but that's because I lagg now and then, I suppose. --84.24.206.123 14:37, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Your orders Dervish needs a Headpiece. [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 14:33, 20 May 2008 (EDT) The player paragon needs EBSHonor. EBSHonor is going to provide a boatload more damage than GftE! could every dream of providing, and it's not like energy is an issue when Dark Fury + FA/FGJ! means SY! fills in two attacks. Racthoh 16:46, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :My bad, forgot about that. -- Mafaraxas 16:48, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::Variant list needs a fix as well. SY, EBSHonor and TNTF make up the three PvE only skills. Spear of Fury is no longer an option unless whoever is using this doesn't have EOTN. Also equipment; blind rune and -20% reduce blind shield on one of the sets. Granted blind needs to be stripped from this build ASAP the reduction mods are usually enough for skills like Dust Cloak. Racthoh 16:59, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Generally I find TNTF will not upkeep Mending Refrain so you are just better off microing AoF on a hero (take AoW if things dont burn). The heroes will cast it when its clicked pretty much immediately after.(Mr Pink57 18:33, 20 May 2008 (EDT)) Change Hayda's build, it sucks. It's WAY better to run song of restoration over song of purification, get ballad of restoration and anthem of flame on her, change her into a motigon. Drownz 18:48, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :It might be better to overload a ranged warrior with healing if the player wasn't reducing all of the damage. But I hardly see the point of loading the bar with two more skills to heal on top of Mending Refrain when you could be using utility skills. Racthoh 22:24, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Yea your looking at a team with a +3 regen and +100AL pretty much constant with a 35%(max) dmg reduction.(Mr Pink57 23:01, 21 May 2008 (EDT)) ::That's why Mending Refrain is so great here. Your party will be taking so little damage, that regen will heal about half of it, and if things start to get tougher, you've got Mystic Healing and Watchful Intervention as a back-up (and if you prefer, Song+Ballad of Restoration). Maybe you could take "Fall Back!" and alternate between that and "TNtF!" to maintain your party's Refrains. -Mike 07:14, 22 May 2008 (EDT) the name is a true killer. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:38, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :And the description is even better....... [[User:SquirrelGI|'My|Mesmer|Owned|Your|Mesmer']] ::I was about to say that. Stupid edit conflicts... God Zefir 15:08, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Erm... See Build:Team - PvE Paraway. One of these has to go. Or the other one can have the 8-man part removed and keep the 4-man section. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :This was vetted first, but the other one seems to have been created first. Either way, just make sure to combine the content. And, tbh, Imbagon and Friends sounds kind of ghey... lol -Mike 19:17, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::Sounds like a childrens programme if you ask me (Where imbagon is big teddy bear or something) [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 19:50, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::There's like an hour's difference between when they were made - not really enough to say one was made any significant time before the other. They were both made from the same guru post (I had it in the other tab as I wrote up PvE Paraway). PvE Paraway, however, both sounds more official and covers hex-heavy and four-man areas, and gives tips for the rest of your team to boot. This article also seems to have extraneous sections (usage for heroes, counters at all). I'll be honest, though, I want to keep PvE Paraway because I wrote it, and I like it when the wiki has stuff I wrote/don't like it when stuff I wrote gets deleted. -- Armond Warblade 19:52, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I couldn't care less either way; the one you wrote up is more complete than this one, like you said; this is the one to go. I was just too lazy to copy all the extra bars, pretty much. Interesting coincidence with the creation times, though, considering Racthoh posted that three months ago. Oh, and Frost: think Barney and Friends and Garfield and Friends -- Mafaraxas 21:48, 20 May 2008 (EDT) How does this team fair at vanquishing and hard mode? 71.198.139.35 20:50, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :It'll buttsecks everything because of its defenses and armor-ignoring damage pwns. Very universal, to say the least. -Mike 20:52, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :Take the four-man version for a spin at Shaoshang Trail. I think you'll be suitably impressed. -- Armond Warblade 21:10, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::My paragon didn't get Legendary Vanquisher by wasting a slot on a monk in any 4 man zone. The one exception being Diessa Lowlands; I took 6 from Yaks so Alesia was with me. Also pop cons because I remembered that place being a bitch when I did it as a warrior with 4 people and no PvE skills (something like 3 hours for the vanquish, ugh). Racthoh 01:31, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Because this is a smaller version of the other page, unless anyone can come up with a valid reason to keep this page, I'm going to delete it tomorrow. (Which really means whenever I remember to do it. So it might be tonight.) However, because this talk page has discussion relevant to the build, I plan to merge the two talk pages. Thoughts? -- Armond Warblade 10:34, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :Do so. Merging is the best way to go. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:38, 22 May 2008 (EDT) What is the advantage of using D/N over N/D or N/Any?Zealot 11:45, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :Lots of energy, lots of heals? Take a look at skills 1 and 3 through 8 and Mysticism. -- Armond Warblade 12:11, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::If stuff isn't dying, no energy. If stuff isn't dying, then we probably are. If we're dying, I don't want to lose healing and damage. Racthoh 18:07, 22 May 2008 (EDT)